Harry Potter and training with Hermoine
by baddesttric
Summary: Harry and Hermoine have more powers than they think and Dumbledore decides to tell them how much. They spend the summer training and falling in love. Chapter 3 reloaded again because part of the chapter was missing.
1. Recieving the News

Chapter 1: Receiving the News  
  
Harry Potter was sitting on top of his trunk waiting for his godfather Sirius to come pick him up in his relative s living room. The Dursleys were jumping for joy when they found out he was leaving only after a week, until they found out his convict of a godfather was picking him up. Sirius wasn't really guilty for the crime he committed, but was framed for murder. Harry had a weird suspicion that something was up, but right now he didn't care because he was getting out his relatives damn house. The doorbell rang and Harry got up and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes; there standing on the Dursleys doorstep was a man who was dressed in muggle clothes with spotless skin and his neatly combed hair in a ponytail at the nap of his head.  
  
" Are you going to let your godfather in?" Sirius asked laughing.  
  
"Ohhh umm.. yeah come in." Harry said as he moved out of the way. "Damn, Sirius you look so different I almost didn't recognize you."  
  
" Yeah, thanks I have some good news, but lets get back to Hogwarts now."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"Portkey, Ok on the count of three." Sirius responded pulling out a ring."1,2,3"  
  
Harry grabbed the portkey and felt a tuck behind his navel. A couple of seconds later he felt his feet hit solid ground. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of the Quidditch field.  
  
"Come on Harry, Dumbledore said that he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." Sirius said grabbing his godson's trunk and walking towards the castle.  
  
Harry followed him into the castle. The castle was completely deserted from Harry could see. It was silent except for the footsteps of himself and Sirius. Sirius had stopped at the gargoyle to wait for Harry. He said the password Canary Creams and started up the stairs with Harry following him. Sirius knocked on the door and Harry heard a muffled "Come in". Harry walked inside Dumbledore's office and saw that Hermoine was sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore. He sat in the other chair facing his desk and looked at Hermoine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Harry, Hermoine," Dumbledore said interrupting, they both looked at him. " I asked you both here because of something that come into our hands at the moment." He continued looking at the both of them.  
  
He turned to Harry and said, " Do you remember in your first year when you asked me why Voldemort was after you?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Harry, responded, "You said that you would tell me when I got older."  
  
" Well I'm going to tell you now. Your mother was the last female mage and your father was the last male mage. The only thing was that they each were half mages, so when Lily became pregnant with you we knew that you would be a full mage and the most powerful wizard in the world. Even more powerful than Voldemort and myself. Voldemort found this out of course and went to kill you and James. I don't know why he didn't want to kill your mother though." Dumbledore finished explaining.  
  
Harry and Hermoine sat there stunned for a couple of minutes before Hermoine said, " Why am I here than?"  
  
" Oh Hermoine you're a sorceress, a very powerful witch, your more powerful than me but less powerful than Harry and your also the second most powerful person in the world."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Harry could tell she was now double shocked so was he.  
  
"Now you to will be receiving training and a new look along with a new wardrobe. We have to make sure our saviors of the world are intimidating, after you have lunch Sirius and his companion will be taking you shopping."  
  
"Ok." They replied in unison.  
  
"Lunch will be served your common room the password is saviors. I'll see tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
Sirius, Hermoine, and Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed for the gryffindor tower.  
  
A sudden thought came to Harry. He turned to Sirius and said, " Sirius, how will you take us shopping if your still a wanted criminal."  
  
Sirius smacked himself on the forehead before saying, "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you Wormtail turned himself in and the Ministry questioned him under the strongest truth potion in the world and he admitted that he was your parents secret keeper and that he killed all those people and that he helped Voldemort come back to life. They declared me free and I now have custody over you." He finished excitedly.  
  
Harry just stared for a minute taking it all in before he started grinning. "That's great Sirius and that means I can live with you now right?"  
  
"Yup, and wait till you both see the house its huge and you got your hall so you can have as many people as you want over."  
  
"Cool, I'm real hungry now, I'll race ya'll to the common room."  
  
"Alright", Hermoine said with mysterious glint in her eyes. "On the count of three. One, Two, Bye."  
  
Hermoine already had started on two but Sirius and Harry started right after her. When the said the password and entered the common room she was sitting at the table eating.  
  
When she saw them enter she said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Ha, Ha, Very funny Hermoine. You know you cheated." Harry said with false angry as Sirius and him made themselves a plate.  
  
Hermoine looked back innocently, "Me? Little o Me?  
  
"Hurry up and eat ya'll so we can go shopping and Hermoine you can go with my sister Arabella, you'll love each other." Sirius put in.  
  
"Good because you two wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway." She replied teasingly.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a voice echoed throughout the room. "She's right you know, you wouldn't be able to keep up." A woman about Sirius's age popped out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. You could tell that she was related to Sirius because they both had on leather pants and a shirt.  
  
Sirius got up to hug her. He gestured to take a sit and enjoy the meal with them. She took a seat across from Hermoine.  
  
"Harry, Hermoine this is my sister Arabella."  
  
"Hi.'' Harry and Hermoine said at the same time.  
  
"Hi", She said back before turning back to Sirius, "Once we finish with lunch you and Harry do some guy shopping while me and Hermoine do some girl shopping. Cause I know you love to shop."  
  
"He does?" Harry asked surprised  
  
"He just like a girl Harry", Arabella said laughing, "and he spends hours just staring in the mirror at himself like he's some model." She was laughing really hard by now but she continued, "and he'll probably be having you buying a pair of leather pants before the day is over."  
  
Harry now had a look of horror on his face. " I ain't getting no leather pants now."  
  
"Yes, you are." Sirius now added  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Sirius, explain to me why I need leather pants."  
  
"Everybody needs a pair of leather pants, Hermoine is getting them."  
  
"No I'm not." She argued  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Alright, alright, alright" she gave in.  
  
"Lets go then." Arabella put in clearly getting impatient with the arguing. So they left for Hogsmeade to apparate to the muggle world. 


	2. Shopping and Some Talking

Chapter 2: Shopping and Some Talking  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade Harry grabbed Sirius's arm and Hermoine grabbed Arabella's arm and they disappeared with a pop. They reappeared in The Leaky Cauldron. "Lets hit the stores ya'll." Arabella enthusiastically stated. "That's if you can keep up with us of course." Hermoine added. "Well see who gets left behind." Harry replied back. They left The Leaky Cauldron and entered muggle London. The first shop they went to was The Gap. Harry went to the men's section while Hermoine went to the woman's section. They each grabbed some jeans and some shirts and went to the changing rooms. When they came back out Arabella and Sirius were waiting outside for them. Hermoine had on a pair of dark blue jeans that looked that they were skin tight and a t-shirt that showed a little of her tummy. Arabella gave a thumps up and she went back inside to try on another outfit. Harry had a pair of baggy black jeans with a white wife beater. Sirius gave him the thumps up and he went back in the dressing room. A half in hour later they were leaving The Gap to go to Calvin Klein they split up again but this time Harry came out first with another pair of baggy jeans but this time they were blue and he had on a fubu jersey with it. Sirius gave him a nod of approval and send him back in. Hermoine was out right after him and she had on a black skirt with a red outline that just went past her knees. Her shirt was red that had spoiled on it. She went back in the dressing room after Arabella made her twirl around.  
  
"So how about me and Hermoine go to Gadzoods while you and Harry go get those things." Arabella said winking at Sirius. Harry and Hermoine were looking at them weird.  
  
" Alright, Come on Harry we'll meet them at Barneys." Sirius said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction.  
  
"Sirius, where are we going?" A now confused Harry asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get there", He stated mysteriously, "There's something I want to talk to you about though."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Well it's about Hermoine."  
  
"What about Hermoine?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"How do you feel about Hermoine, Harry?"  
  
'What does he mean 'how do I feel about Hermoine?' she's my friend how else would I feel about her. Although she did look really good in that skirt and she ain't no little girl no more. Damn, I need to stop this I have been doing this since she gave me that stupid kiss.' Harry thought.  
  
Sirius was starting to get worried about Harry. He had that far look on his face for a while now. Sirius had started shaking him and Harry came back to reality.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What did you just ask me."  
  
"I said how do you feel about Hermoine?" "Ohhh um. yeah um sshe's just a friend yeah that's it just a friend.''  
  
"Yeah right Harry I may be getting older but back when I was your age I was the number one ladies man." He started. Harry rolled his eyes. "Now don't roll your eyes Harry I know what I'm talking about so take my advice and tell her."  
  
"Yeah yeah Sirius I do like kinda sorta like her okay. Besides you shouldn't be talking I bet you haven't gotten laid in a long time. Harry said laughing.  
  
Sirius stood there looking at him shocked then said, "You are so lucky we are here and we are public because I would so hurt you."  
  
"A glasses store, why do I need new classes Sirius?" Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Harry my boy", Sirius said clamping a hand on his shoulder, "You are not getting glasses." Sirius guided him into the store.  
  
"So Hermoine", Arabella started after the guys left, "Do u like Harry and don't say 'Of course I like him he's my friend.'"  
  
Hermoine stopped looking at the shoes she was looking at to look at Arabella. She shrugged. "Yeah, I like him I mean I knew him for like five years now," She walked to the dressing room and closed the door.'  
  
"Is that the only reason you like him?"  
  
"No" Hermoine talked over the stall door, "I mean he is sweet and considerate. He never makes fun of me like Ron does plus all that Quidditch is making that skinny geeky boy I first meet into a tall handsome semi muscular.."  
  
"Ok ok I get it." Arabella interrupted.  
  
Hermoine came back out and they paid for the clothes and left to meet the boys at Barneys.  
  
When they got to Barneys they saw Sirius sitting outside the dressing room.  
  
"Hey Sirius, where's Harry?" Hermoine asked as Arabella went and picked some clothes out for her.  
  
"He's trying some clothes on."  
  
"In you go girl." Arabella stopped their conversation and pushed her into the dressing room next to Harry's. As she sat next to Sirius they gave each other a mysterious nod.  
  
Harry and Hermoine came out at the same time wearing an almost identical outfit.  
  
'Damn' Hermoine thought, 'he looks even more sexy without glasses on and you can see his chest through that shirt and his ass looks so fine through those leather pants.'  
  
Harry was taking her figure in as well. 'Shit, I didn't know she had that type of figure. Damn those leather pants look so damn good on her.'  
  
Sirius and Arabella were sitting there grinning like hyenas as Hermoine and Harry admired each other. When they finally snapped out of it they turned to Arabella and Sirius who were still grinning and said. "What?!" Harry and Hermoine said at the same time. "Nothing." They replied back.HhHhH  
  
After they changed back into regular clothes they left to go to the hair salon. At the hair salon, Hermoine and Arabella got a perm and a cut plus Hermoine also got highlights. Sirius got a wash and Harry got a cut to tame his wild hair. After they left the salon they headed for the Leaky Cauldron to apparate to Hogsmeade. 


	3. Kisses and a Saddened Sirius

Sorry for the mistake I uploaded the wrong part of the chapter here is the real chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Kisses and a Saddened Sirius  
  
When the group got back to the gryffindor common room they all collapsed down in chairs. After a half a hour Arabella broke the silence.  
  
" I'm so fuckin' tired guys. I'm going to bed. Come on Sirius." Arabella said grabbing Sirius's arm and yanking him out the portrait hole.  
  
Hermoine and Harry sat staring after them.  
  
"Those two are so weird." Hermoine said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry responded looking at her. 'Damn, she's beautiful.' He thought.  
  
"Listen Harry I'm gonna go upstairs and change my clothes. I'll meet you back down here in 5 minutes okay."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They both got up and headed towards their separate dorms. Harry came downstairs first and sat down on the couch. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a white t-shirt. A couple of minutes later Hermoine came down wearing spaghetti strapped tanktop and a pair of cotton drawstring pants. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." Hermoine said.  
  
"It's alright, I was thinking about something we forgot about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"I can't believe we forgot about Ron."  
  
"I know he's our best friend and we forgot all about him. What do you think we should do."  
  
Hermoine shrugged. "I guess we should ask Sirius or Dumbledore tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, we should because I don't wanna lose his friendship."  
  
"Harry you are so sweet."  
  
Hermoine scooted closer to Harry and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You know that right." She said leaning forward.  
  
"Umm Hmm." He responded before capturing her lips with his. Her lips were nice and soft while his were rough but gentle. He traced his tongue along her lips asking for permission to enter. She granted him that without any thought. He explored her mouth resting his tongue on the roof of her mouth. She moaned as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. He suckled on her soft skin there and then moved back to her lips. He was kissing her so hard that she fell backwards on the couch with him on top. She kissed him for a little while longer before pulling away.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said pulling up.  
  
"Its alright, although I didn't know you liked me." Hermoine replied.  
  
"Yeah well I do ever since you stood by me in the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"Yeah well I liked you since third year when we rescued Sirius you know when we were in the closet. That's why I gave you that kiss on the cheek before we left for the summer."  
  
"Yeah well I wasn't very smart back then. I know what to do now when you're in a closet with a beautiful girl." Harry said putting his arm around her.  
  
Hermoine looked at him. "Are you sucking up?"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"Well it'll definitely get you somewhere." She said pulling him down for a kiss. After a couple of minutes Hermoine broke off the kiss.  
  
"As much as I want to stay down here with you like this all night, Dumbledore said we had training in the morning. So I think we really should get some sleep."  
  
"Alright." He said trying to get her into another kiss but failing because she got up off the couch. He fell face first into the cushions. He heard Hermoine laughing so he got up and started tickling her. "Harry, Harry, Harry stop tickling me. Please I'll get you back for this no more kisses." Once those words came out her mouth he stopped tickling her.  
  
"For real." He sadly said.  
  
"Of Course, not I couldn't get enough of your kisses." Hermoine said flipping him over so that she was on top. Just as he was about to get into it she pulled away.  
  
"Night." Hermoine said walking away and up the girls dormitories stairs to bed leaving Harry still laying there. He got up a couple of minutes later and headed up the stairs to the boy dormitories.  
  
As all that was happening Sirius and Arabella were talking up in their room about the couple.  
  
"I think they would make a perfect couple. Hermoine talked nonstop about him when I asked." Arabella said getting ready for bed.  
  
"I know", Sirius said unhappily, "When I asked Harry he got this dreamy look on his face and then when I gave him so advice he said he wasn't gonna use because I hadn't gotten laid in a long time."  
  
Arabella busted out laughing.  
  
Sirius pouted. "I could get laid anytime I want all I have to do is turn on my charm." This sent Arabella into more hysterics.  
  
"Shut-up." Sirius yelled throwing a pillow at her and turning off the lights. He could still here her laughter across the hall. 


End file.
